Hot For Teacher
by AFspouse
Summary: Jax finds himself falling for Abel's teacher, who happens to be Hale's girlfriend. A fluffy, fun story about jealous Jax. *ON CREATIVE HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- THIS IS AU, JAX IS PRESIDENT, TARA IS GONE (AND NOT COMING BACK!) AND THERE IS NO THOMAS. THIS IS A FLUFFY STORY!**_

Jax was working on his last car of the day, with every turn of the wrench he could taste the cold beer waiting for him at the clubhouse. He sighed when his phone rang, dropping the wrench and checking the caller ID, it was his mother.

"What's up ma?" He answered, wiping his hands on his coveralls.

"Neeta can't pick Abel up from school, and I'm still in Lodi. You need to go pick him up." Gemma told him.

"When?" He asked her.

"20 minutes ago." Gemma said.

Jax rolled his eyes and swore under his breath. He grabbed his truck keys and waved at the few people milling around the bays of Teller Morrow before heading to Charming Elementary.

When he pulled up to the school, the lot was empty, the rest of the kids had already been picked up and most of the teachers had left for the day. Jax walked inside, following the signs to the kindergarten wing, and finding Abel's classroom. Abel had been in Kindergarten for a couple of weeks, but Jax hadn't been able to get away from the club long enough to visit the school. Generally Gemma or Neeta picked him up from school since Tara had split, and looking at the mural of the class' artwork he felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't been more involved. He knew Abel liked school and liked his teacher, and he wanted to share that with his son. He was going to be there for his kid no matter how busy he got.

Jax walked quietly into the empty classroom, smiling when he saw Abel sitting on his teacher's lap as she read him a story. He was already turning into a ladies' man. Giving his teacher a quick look, Jax couldn't begrudge him, she was a looker. Her light brown hair was tied up at the nape of her neck, and she had light makeup on, bringing out her bright green eyes. She had nice full lips, a nice body, and a great rack. In fact, had circumstances been different, Jax would have tried to get a look at those puppies, and anything else she was hiding behind the maroon wrap dress she was wearing.

Jax cleared his throat and Abel's face lit up. "Daddy!" he yelled, running to his Dad and hugging him while Jax scooped him up. "You have to see the picture I drew!" Abel told him, dragging him over to the wall of artwork the children drew of their families. "That's you, and that's your motorcycle, and that's Mommy in a airplane, and that's Granma!" He explained.

"Why does Granma look so mad?" Jax asked with a smile playing on his face.

"She always looks like that." Abel told him with a confused look.

Jax laughed and Abel tried to pull him to another area of the classroom. "Whoa little dude, I'm sure your teacher is ready to go home. I'll come get you tomorrow and you can show me everything." Jax promised him.

"Ms. Williams won't care." He insisted, looking at his teacher for support.

"Actually Abel, would you mind cleaning up the blocks in centers while I talk to your Dad a minute?" His teacher asked him. Abel nodded eagerly and went to the centers area while his teacher led Jax over to a small set of kid size tables and chairs; she folded her legs gracefully under her, sitting in a small chair. Jax gave her a crazy look, before attempting to fold himself into the chair, his knees in his chest.

"Listen I'm sorry I was late, we had some… confusion on pick up…" Jax began.

"It's fine." She told him, waving his concern away. "Abel is a great kid, he's smart, and polite, and sweet…" She said.

"But?" Jax asked.

"But, he's been getting bullied by some of the other boys lately. I've done my best to discipline the other students, but I thought you'd want to know. His Grandma told me his Mom left before school started, so I think the others are picking on him for having a hard time with it."

"Bullied?" Jax asked, incredulous. Jax Teller's son didn't get bullied, Jax Teller's son told bullies to eat shit and kicked them in the teeth. "I'll… I'll talk to him." He promised, glancing over at his tow headed son.

"He really is a great kid." She assured him, "and he's crazy about his Dad. To hear him talk, you're a superhero." Jax smiled at the compliment, his eyes appraising the teacher's body once more in appreciation.

"Thanks Ms. Williams." He told her, giving her his patented panty dropping grin.

"Holly." She corrected.

"Well, thanks Holly." He said in a sexy low voice, before taking Abel's hand and taking him to his truck.

**SOASOASOA**

After making a stop to buy some kid size boxing gloves at Lumpy's, Jax took Abel to the clubhouse, yelling for Chibs and taking him to the boxing ring. "Let's teach my son how we handle bullies around here." Jax said with a grin, lifting Abel into the ring and following him in.

"Aye lad, by the end of the day you'll have a better right hook than your da!" Chibs said excitedly.

**SOASOASOA**

Two weeks later Jax was smoking a cigarette on the picnic table, putting off the work to do on the cars on the lot, thinking more about his presidential duties and the things he needed to take to the table at church that night. Gemma stormed out of the office towards him. He rolled his eyes "what did I do now?" he muttered dropping his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

"Your son's school just called." Gemma told him, folding her arms. "He got sent to the principal's office."

"Jesus Christ." Jax said to her. "For what?"

"Fighting. Apparently this is the third time they had to pull him off of someone at recess this week. He's 5 Jax, what are you teaching him?" Gemma demanded.

Jax rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of it." He told her, heading for his truck.

"Oh no, we'll take my car." Gemma told him matter-of-factly.

"We?" Jax asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"He's my grandson, and I want to know what you're teaching him." Gemma told him, getting in the car.

The two got to the school during dismissal and went to the office, telling the principal, Mr. Hill's secretary why they were there. She gave them a disapproving look before telling them, "His teacher came and got him, she… smoothed things over with Mr. Hill but I suggest you figure out a way to contain him, Ms. Williams won't be able to keep him out of trouble forever."

Gemma leaned over the desk, "Thank you for your very worthless opinion." She hissed at the woman, who shrunk back slightly.

"Come on Ma." Jax said, pulling Gemma away before she unhinged her jaw and swallowed the snotty woman whole. The two made their way to Abel's classroom, where he was coloring while his teacher was hanging pictures on the wall. Holly smiled when Abel ran up to them, wrapping his arms around their legs. "We gotta talk to your teacher a minute, little man, ok?"

Abel nodded, but made no move to leave the adults to talk, clasping his grandmother's hand, swinging it back and forth. "Well, the good news is, Abel isn't getting picked on anymore." Holly said optimistically. "The bad news is, he's turned into a one kid wrecking ball. He gave one child a black eye."

"With my right hook!" Abel said looking at his Dad for approval.

"Look, you said he was getting bullied so I made sure it wouldn't happen anymore." Jax told her, exasperated.

"And I'm sure the school would have had no problem over looking those incidents, but today he shoved Kristin Hardy down and kicked her for the ball she was playing with."

Jax's eyes widened, and Gemma's narrowed at Jax. "Hey little man, I told you to hit bullies, not hit everyone!" Jax explained to him.

"That's what Uncle Tig taught me!" Abel told him with a stern look.

"We already talked about not doing anything Uncle Tig does." Jax told him.

"You shouldn't be hitting anyone at all." Holly tried to explain to him.

"And what do you suggest he do?" Gemma questioned.

"Use his words." Holly told them.

Gemma and Jax both scoffed and Holly gave them a confused look. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not a use your words kind of guy." Jax told her.

"And that's fine, but in Kindergarten it's not ok." Holly told him gently.

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Jax promised.

"And I'll have a talk with my son about his child rearing skills." Gemma added. "Come on Abel." She said, walking the boy out to her car.

Jax paused at the door and turned around. "Thank you, by the way, for keeping him out of the principal's office."

"It's fine, like I said, he's a good kid, plus our principal tends to take things a little too seriously. I think he would bring back paddling if he could." Holly told him with a laugh.

"If he's such a hard ass why did he let Abel off?"

"Well Mr. Hill has a soft spot for me… or I guess more accurately, my cleavage." She told him sheepishly.

"Who wouldn't?" He said flirtatiously. The two stood there, the remark hanging in the air.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. I should probably go." She said with a laugh. Jax laughed with her, he'd always appreciated a hot girl with a sense of humor.

Jax ran his hand through his hair before telling her, "Well, I appreciate someone looking out for Abel. Sometimes I worry that he thinks he gets forgotten."

Holly shook her head. "All the things he says about his family are wonderful, he feels very loved, and thinks he has a great father."

"Thanks teach for… using your cleavage for good. If you ever need your car looked at, bring it by the shop, I'll take care of you." He told her as he left with a wink.

**SOASOASOA**

Later that night, he sat with Opie drinking beers while they watched Happy and Miles, the prospect, spar.

"Taking some pussy home tonight?" Jax asked him.

"Nah, just gonna call it early." He said, taking a drink of his beer. Jax raised his eyebrows at Opie.

"I'm changing my tactics, I want what I had with Donna, and I'm not going to find it fucking porn stars and croweaters." Opie told him. "Why don't you get back out there? Tara's been gone 3 months, why don't you ask some girl out, try something besides croweater hookups."

Jax looked at him like he'd suddenly gone gay. "Do you know the last time I asked a girl out? When I was 16. I'm fine the way things are, and even if I wasn't there aren't a lot of chicks in town worth my time."

"None?" Opie asked him. Charming was small, but he doubted that Jax had managed to go through the entire female population.

"They're either married, old, off limits, or I've fucked them already." Jax explained.

"Off limits?" Opie asked. "Who could possibly be out limits to the great Jax Teller?"

"Well… have you seen Abel's teacher?" Jax asked him with a knowing look.

"Oh the hot kindergarten teacher at the school? Yeah… I'd tap that."

"Heh, me too." Jax told him. "But she's Abel's teacher, that'd be weird, even for me."

"She's not Kenny's teacher." Opie reminded him with a shit eating grin. Jax shot him a look. "Alright man, I was just kidding, enjoy your croweater, I'm going home."


	2. Chapter 2

After having a long talk with Abel about not beating up any more kindergarteners, Jax didn't hear any more from the school about his behavior. He had been taking more of an interest in Abel's school, picking him up and dropping him off more frequently, and taking the time to chat up the hot teacher.

One afternoon, Jax pulled up to the school, pissed that he was late, again, to pick up Abel. He walked quickly down the hall to his class, smiling when he saw Holly coloring with Abel.

"I really hope they pay you overtime for all the times you've had to wait on me." Jax joked.

Holly rolled her eyes. "I wish… Luckily, Abel's good company." She said with a smile.

"Yeah he is." Jax said with a fatherly smile. "How has he been?"

"Great, no more black eyes." She told him, grabbing her stuff to walk out with them. She walked towards the door, but tripped on the reading rug, dropping her bag and would have hit the ground, if Jax wasn't there to catch her. He grabbed her arms, pulling her up gently and smoothing her shirt down, thinking what a damn shame it was that it was school t-shirt day, and she had covered those puppies up. He let his hands linger on her waist as she fixed her hair, her face flushed from embarrassment.

She realized her hands were still on his very defined chest from when she put them out to catch herself and stared at them, trying to will herself to move them. She looked up to see Jax staring at her with his deep blue eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "Thanks." She told him, before snapping to her senses and pulling away from him. "I actually might need to take you up on that offer to look at my car." She told him, desperate to get his, and her mind about the moment they just had.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked her as they walked out of the school to the parking lot.

"It's making a grindy, metallically, sound when I hit the brakes, and kind of sounds like it's going to explode." She told him with a grimace.

He laughed as he strapped Abel in. "Bring it by now, I'll get someone to take a look at it."

"Ok, I just need to make a quick stop and I'll be there." She promised. "Thanks."

"You can meet my uncles!" Abel told her from the passenger seat.

"Only if your uncles behave themselves." She said teasingly, her eyes raking over Jax's cut.

True to her word, Holly pulled up to Teller-Morrow thirty minutes after Jax and Abel. Jax looked up from Abel, who was swinging on the play set the club built for the kids and waved at her. Abel tore off towards his teacher, eager to show off the clubhouse to her, practically dragging her towards the door. Jax followed them, grabbing Holly's keys from her and tossing them to Miles, telling him to figure out what's going on with it.

"This is my Uncle Tig, and my Uncle Chibs, and my Uncle Opie and my Grandpa, and Uncle Bobby." Abel told her, pointing to each Son in turn.

"Hey kid, got a new girlfriend?" Tig asked him with a smirk.

"No." Abel said furrowing his brow in confusion. "She's my teacher, and she's old."

Holly's eyes widened and she laughed. "How old do you think I am Abel?"

"I dunno, 62?" He guessed. The Sons howled with laughter and Holly laughed with them.

"I'm 28." She told him.

"That's still old." He said with a shrug.

"How old do you think I am little man?" Jax asked, leaning down next him.

Abel gave him a serious look. "You're a superhero, they don't get old."

Jax smiled ruffling his hair. "Hear that guys?" He said to the club with a cheesy grin. "I'm a superhero."

The Sons groaned, throwing napkins and coasters at him, and Abel took Holly over to the 'wall of infamy', pointing out the different people in the mug shots. "My Dad has lots of pictures." Abel told her as Jax stood next to them.

"At least they got your good side." Holly joked to Jax, before feeling a little weird standing around with a bunch of ex-cons. She wasn't stupid, she knew who the Sons were, she just… didn't think she'd be standing in their clubhouse. "Let's go play outside Abel, it's really nice out." She said to the little boy.

"OK!" Abel said happily grabbing her hand and Jax's pulling them out of the clubhouse and over to the play set. Jax and Holly played with Abel for a while, until Miles came over to give her the verdict on her car.

"When was the last time the brake pads were changed?" Miles asked her. She gave him a blank stare.

"I didn't know they were supposed to be." She said sheepishly. Jax laughed and Miles shook his head.

"Well, you'll have to leave it overnight so we can get the parts, but it's fixable." Miles assured her.

"Thanks, how much is it going to be?" She asked him, hoping that it wouldn't eat through her entire savings.

"It's been taken care of." Miles told her looking pointedly at Jax before walking off.

"You didn't need to that." She told him. "I didn't expect when I asked you…"

Jax waved away her concerns. "It's nothing. Do you need a ride home or anything?" He offered hopefully.

"Oh no, I texted my boyfriend to let him know I was here, he said he'd swing by and pick me up… actually, there he is now." Holly said with a smile, waving at the car entering the lot.

"Boyfriend." Jax said, his eyes narrowing as he recognized the car.

**SOASOASOA**

David Hale was slightly annoyed that his girlfriend was at Teller-Morrow. He knew that place was disease, and the thought of Holly being exposed to the 'outlaws' was upsetting. As he pulled up to the lot, he raised his eyebrows when he spotted Holly on the playground with Jax and his son, looking very comfortable. David plastered on a smile as he stepped out of his Charming PD jeep. Holly met him halfway, giving him a hug and a kiss. "Did you know brake pads were supposed to be changed?" She asked him with a grin.

He shook his head and laughed. "Yeah I did. I'm guessing you didn't?" He teased.

"Nope." She told him, popping her lips on the 'p'. "It'll be fixed tomorrow if you could give me a ride home… and to work… and back here." She asked him.

"Of course." He told her, wrapping an arm around her, giving Jax a smug look.

"Oh, David this is Jax Teller, his son is in my class." Holly said, motioning to Jax, who was standing with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"We've met." David said, dropping his smile.

"Once or twice." Jax added.

"When I arrested him." Hale shot back.

"On bullshit charges." Jax corrected.

"Ooook." Holly said, sensing that the two men were close to whipping out their dicks to see who was bigger. "Let's go David, thanks again Jax." She told them, heading for the jeep.

David stuck out his hand to Jax, and Jax scoffed, glaring at it, but, noticing Holly watching the two of them, he stuck his out too, shaking Hale's hand. "Thanks for taking care of _my_ girl." David said with a fake smile, squeezing Jax's hand tightly.

"No worries man, I've got no problem taking care of her when you can't." Jax told him with a grin.

David glared at him before stalking back to his jeep.

"Man, what a shame, nice piece of ass like that with old 'stick up his ass'."Tig said, walking up to Jax.

"It's gonna be a real damn shame when I fuck his girl." Jax said with a grin.

"Gonna be the apple in their Garden of Eden?" Tig asked with a smirk.

"More like the snake."

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF WHERE THE STORY IS GOING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS, I'VE TAKEN ANY IDEAS TO HEART AND HAVE TRIED TO IMPLEMENT THEM! **

Jax hadn't been able to pick up Abel in almost 2 weeks, and now he was late getting him, again. He was slightly annoyed with himself, but perked up when he saw Holly in the classroom, looking out the window. Until, she turned to him and he saw her face was blotchy and her eyes red, and it wasn't from allergies.

After greeting his son, and sending him to clean up the centers (a trick he'd picked up from Holly) he went over and put a hand on her back. "What's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just frustrated with some personal problems, and when I get frustrated I tend to cry." She told him, forcing a smile.

"Boyfriend problems? He whispered conspiratorially, leaning his face close to hers, wanting desperately for her to say yes.

"No, David and I are fine." Holly said with a laugh, looking up into Jax's blue eyes, trying to not think about how beautiful they were.

"So what is it?" He pressed, wishing they didn't have a 5 year old chaperone watching them, he was pretty sure she he could have had the dress she was wearing on the floor, and her on the snack table.

"It's nothing, Jax. Don't worry about it." She insisted.

"Hey." He told her, looking into her green eyes seriously, keenly aware that his hand was still firmly on her back. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. Don't make me get Abel over here to be cute until you spill it." He warned her, looking over at Abel, who was playing with a toy airplane, flying it around the room.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned in spite of herself. "Using your son as ammo is pretty low." She told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm a pretty low guy." He told her with a grin, their foreheads practically touching. Holly's heart started beating so hard, she was sure Jax could hear it.

"If I tell you, will you stop looking at me like that?" She said lowly.

"Like what?"

Holly stared at him seductively, licking her lips before answering in a husky voice "Like you wish I was naked."

"You don't seem to mind it too much." He told her with a dangerous smile.

"Your five year old is in the room." She reminded him. "And I have a boyfriend." She reminded herself.

"Hey, he's a Teller, he's already using this look." He joked sarcastically. She gave him a disapproving stare and he smirked. "Fine, I'll stop looking at you, if you tell me what's wrong."

"It's really not a big deal… Mr. Hill… well let's just say he wishes I was naked too." She said with a half smile and a forced chuckle.

"You mean… he wants you to use your cleavage for evil?" He half joked, though he felt his blood beginning to boil.

"Something like that. But tomorrow, when I'm not so emotional, I'm going to talk to him and lay down the law." She said, determined to do just that. "I think he thought he was joking, but it just went a little too far."

"Yeah." Jax said, barely even listening to him anymore as he got angrier. "I hope it works out." He told her, picking up Abel and carrying him to the truck. After strapping Abel in and turning the AC on, he walked back into the school, past the unpleasant secretary, and into Hill's office, where Jax promptly grabbed his desk and flipped it on one side, leaving nothing separating him and the balding, overweight man in a bad fitting suit. Jax grabbed Hill's collar, getting nose to nose with him, and getting one solid punch to his face.

"You ever make an unprofessional comment to Holly again; I'll break your fucking nose." Jax promised him. "And if you start treating her like shit because of our little conversation, I'll make you wish I just broke your nose." Jax pushed Hill back rolling his chair into the wall, before giving him one last predatory stare before stalking out the door with a self satisfied smile, almost positive that Hill had pissed himself.

**SOASOASOA**

The next morning Mr. Hill was working on some paperwork, when the sheriff and three deputies came into his office. "I've heard that you are displaying some unprofessional behavior towards one of the teachers here." Hale said to him, standing authoritatively before him. Holly had mentioned Mr. Hill's conduct to him last night and although she'd told him she was going to handle it herself, as her boyfriend he thought it only right that he talk to him.

"Jesus did she press charges? It was a joke! I already got the message loud and clear from her boyfriend yesterday." Mr. Hill said, pinching the bridge of his nose, the out of line comment had already gotten him a black eye, and he didn't need the school board hearing about him being led out of the school in handfuffs.

"Her boyfriend?" David asked, looking confused. "What boyfriend?"

"That long haired blonde guy from the Sons of Anarchy. If you want to arrest someone, maybe you should arrest him, he assaulted me!" Hill told him, motioning to his black eye. "I think he was on the drugs!" He told them seriously.

"Assaulted you huh?" Hale asked his blood pressure rising that Teller had rode in and saved the day, again. He turned to his deputies with a knowing smile. "Looks like we need to pay Teller-Morrow a little visit."

**SOASOASOA**

The Sons came out of the bays they were working in as they saw Hale's jeep and another squad car pull up. "What the hell is this?" Chibs asked Jax.

"Don't know." Jax said noncommittally, lighting a cigarette, although in the back of his head he had a small idea.

"What seems to be the problem officers? I thought I paid those parking tickets." Opie said with a smirk, Hale coming to rattle their cages wasn't a new thing to them and they thought this was just another one of those visits.

"Need a word with Teller." Hale said, staring Jax down.

"All four of you?" Tig asked, his eyes flicking between the officers. Jax being outnumbered by Hale's cronies was not going to happen on his watch.

"Just me for now." Hale said barely able to contain himself as Jax strutted over to him like a prize cock. Teller's complete disregard for his authority infuriated him to no end.

Hale kept his voice steady as he stood toe to toe with Jax. "I went by the school today; looks like the principal got a visit from the King of Charming." Hale lowered his voice, staring Jax down. "Holly doesn't need you interfering in her business."

Jax smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke in Hale's face. "I got no idea what you're talking about." He said, raising his eyebrows as he thought about Holly finding out that he was the one that took care of the sleazeball for her.

"Really? So there's some other blonde, long haired Son who gave the principal a black eye?" Hale asked him, incredulous.

"Must be." Jax said, waggling his eyebrows cockily. He loved that it was killing Hale that he didn't get to be Holly's white knight.

"Listen Teller, stay away from Holly. I can take care of her." Hale warned him, getting in Jax's face.

"Well, this is the second time I've taken care of her for you. Maybe she likes me taking care of her? I can't stop her from coming to me." Jax proposed, secretly hoping that was true.

Hale took a breath, resisting the urge to knock Teller in his smug face. Instead he decided to use the law to put Teller in his place. He waved over his deputies and pulled out his handcuffs. "You are under arrest." Hale told him, grabbing Jax's arm and pulling it behind his back.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Jax protested. "For what?"

"Assault." Hale said gleefully, before reading Jax his rights while the rest of the Sons watched, dumbstruck, wondering what the hell happened.

**SOASOASOA**

Hale looked up from his desk later that evening, smiling when he saw Holly walking towards him with dinner in her hands. "You're the best." He told her, kissing her cheek as he dug into the Tupperware, starting on the spaghetti she made for him.

"You couldn't get away to come have dinner tonight?" Holly asked him. Usually he would stop by her place and have dinner when had some time on his shift.

"We've been real busy tonight, must be the full moon. Actually, I need to release someone real quick." He told her, as if he'd just remembered, jumping out from behind his desk and heading towards the holding cells.

"Oh… Ok." She said, sitting in the visitor's chair in his office, wishing he would hurry up and spend some time with her.

David led Jax through the hallway, making sure to pause outside his office. "See you next time Teller." He told Jax, unlocking his handcuffs.

"It's been a pleasure as always." Jax said sarcastically, before glancing in Hale's office and seeing Holly. "Hey darling." He drawled, giving her a sexy smile that made her heart skip a beat. Jax gave Hale a smug look, winking at him before walking away.

Hale glared down the hall as he watched Teller saunter out of the station, before turning his attention back to Holly, sitting down to enjoy his meal.

"I hope Teller's kid isn't as out of control as his father." Hale commented to Holly, good naturedly.

"Uhhuh." She said, picking up on his game, and not really feeling like playing along. "And you just happened to need to release him right then?"

"Well there were no charges filed, this time, so I couldn't hold him any longer." Hale explained to her.

"What charges could have been filed?" She asked.

"Assault." Hale told her. He looked at her, expecting to see her shocked but instead, saw she was giving him an annoyed look. "Listen Teller's up here so often that I should start charging him room and board. He's not the gentleman he acts like around you."

"I'm not stupid David, I saw the mug shots, and I've been in town long enough to know what the Sons of Anarchy are about and you should know me well enough to know I'm not about that." Holly told him. "I also don't think that Jax is as big a threat as you think he is to this town. I've seen the other side of him; he's not a bad guy."

"That's the problem with this town!" David told her, exasperated. "Everyone thinks because Teller is charming and good looking that he should get away with murder, which he does! SAMCRO is not protecting Charming, they are poisoning it, and I refuse to be a part of their fan club!" He ranted and raved, while Holly looked at him, disturbed.

"I'm not asking you to be a part of their fan club, David. I'm asking you to not let personal feelings get in the way of your job. You can't tell me that your sudden interest in Jax Teller has nothing to do with the fact that I don't think he's as evil as you've made him out to be" Holly told him, standing up. "I'm gonna go, call me when you don't have so much anger built up."

Hale watched Holly leave and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was crazy about Holly, but with Teller throwing a wrench into things, he wasn't so sure that he would be able to keep the SAMCRO poison out of her blood. He'd have to find another way to open her eyes to exactly how dangerous Jackson Teller could be.

**A/N- AS ALWAYS, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma watched Jax get Abel ready for his Open House at the school, an amused smile playing on her lips. "She asked about you." Gemma told him.

"Who?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You know who." Gemma said. "Hale's _girlfriend._"

"What'd she say?" He asked, not making eye contact with his nosy mother. She'd been suspicious of Jax's sudden interest in Abel's school, and more importantly, with Abel's teacher. The girl was pretty, and Gemma didn't hate her, which was saying a lot, but any girl who was tangled up with Hale was too much trouble in her opinion.

"Just asked how you were doing, making sure you were staying out of trouble." Gemma told him vaguely.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Jax asked her with a playful grin.

"No, Abel's teacher finds out how much trouble you get in, she'll call CPS on your ass." Gemma told him.

"Nah, Abel told her I was a superhero, I'm cool with teach." Jax told her, Abel nodding his head at Jax's superhero comment.

"Yeah, you're a regular teacher's pet." Gemma joked. "Play nice with the normal Mommies and Daddies, or you'll have a mob at your door tonight." She warned him.

"I'm always nice." Jax told her. Gemma gave him a disbelieving stare, before rolling her eyes as they walked out the door.

**SOASOASOA**

After checking out Abel's music and art classes, Gemma, Jax and Abel headed to Abel's classroom, looking at the different displays of the children's work in the class. Abel went to Holly, tugging on her shirt and handing her an apple.

"Thank you Abel. That's very sweet of you." Holly told him, giving him a hug.

"My Dad told me to give it to you." Abel told her matter-of factly. Holly looked over at Jax who was giving her a lopsided grin. Gemma gave him an annoyed look, rolling her eyes at him.

"An apple for the teacher? Isn't that a bit of a cliché?" Gemma asked him.

"Hey, things become clichés because they work." He argued.

Holly looked around; realizing most of the parents were there and asked for their attention. "As you know, the Taste of Charming fundraiser for the schools is this weekend and every class has a booth. The kids decided to do a fishing booth, and we need parents to volunteer to work the booth. It's really simple, just let the kids throw the fishing line over the booth and put a piece of candy or toy on the clothespin. There's a signup sheet on the snack table, please sign up for an hour or two if you can." Holly looked pointedly at Jax who sauntered over to the table, smirking when he saw that Holly had already signed up for 10-12. He scrawled his name on the paper next to hers, ignoring the disapproving looks his mother was giving him, then spending time with Abel, going through the entire classroom. After most of the parents had cleared out, he went up to Holly who was sitting at her desk, looking at the vase of flowers on it.

Jax read the card, elated to see that it said 'I'm sorry'. If Hale had already screwed up enough badly enough to warrant apology flowers, maybe getting Holly away from him wouldn't be as big of a challenge as he thought. "Hale never sends me flowers anymore." Jax told her.

"Poor baby." She purred. "So… I didn't expect you to volunteer at the classes booth."

"I'm very involved with my son's education." He told her in his best sexy tone. Gemma snorted at his statement, rolling her eyes for what must have been the 20th time that night.

Holly looked at Gemma in confusion, asking "is there something wrong?"

"Don't worry about her; she's just worried about losing some of her muscle for the fundraiser." Jax explained, smoothing things over.

"Uh huh." Gemma muttered, hoping her son didn't end up in jail… again.

**SOASOASOA**

Jax made his way over to the kindergarten class booth right at 10, Abel in tow after Gemma's insistence that his five year old son needed to chaperone his father. Holly smiled brightly at them, her hair pulled into a ponytail, a few loose pieces framing her face. She was wearing a wife beater and jeans, and damn if Jax's jeans didn't tighten as approached her. "Ready to work?" She asked him brightly, a little disappointed that Abel was with him, but also grateful that she'd have a little jiminy cricket keeping her from misbehaving.

"You know it darling." Jax told her with the lazy smile that drove Holly crazy, and the two got to work, falling into a rhythm as the booth was swarmed by kids wanting guaranteed candy. Abel was throwing himself into his appointed position of fishing pole distributor while Jax and Holly put the 'fish' on the hooks. They talked about nothing in particular, mostly pointing out people in the crowd to make fun of. After it slowed down a little bit, Jax finally asked her, "So, how's Hale?"

"David is fine." She told him, feeling awkward talking to him about her boyfriend.

"Just fine?" He questioned, smirking.

"We're great." She told him, and herself.

"And what about us?" He asked her, leaning towards her. Sitting behind the booth, the two felt secluded, though they were on display to the booths behind them, including the Sheriff's hot dog booth. Hale watched the two carefully, burning himself on the grill when Jax leaned towards Holly.

"What about us?" She said so quietly, Jax almost couldn't hear her. She leaned in towards him, their lips so close, one good gust of wind would push them together.

"You can't tell me you don't feel this." He whispered, looking into her eyes earnestly.

"I…" She began, planning on insisting that she had no feelings towards him, even though they both knew that was a lie. "I can't." She admitted, looking down at the dirt, before looking back into his shocking blue eyes.

"So what are we going to do about it?" He asked her dangerously.

"Nothing." She insisted. "Nothing will happen."

Jax raised an eyebrow at her, ready to lean in for a kiss, when Abel interrupted their moment. "Are you going to kiss?" He yelled, looking at his Dad and teacher in horror. "Ew!"

Holly shook her head, as if shaking a haze off her mind. "No, of course we aren't!" She insisted to Abel, jumping up off the ground, and putting a hand on Abel's back. "Why don't we switch and you can help your Dad for a while?" She asked him, leading him over to Jax.

"OK!" Abel said happily, sitting in his Dad's lap, ready for his promotion. Jax stared at Holly, wishing he could will her to look at him, but he couldn't… and she didn't.

**SOASOASOA**

Later that evening, David and Holly walked around the fundraiser, sampling different foods and listening to the bands play, and David couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "I saw you and Teller today." He began, looking at her seriously.

"He was just helping out at the booth." She explained, though her heart was pounding in her chest as soon as the lie left her lips.

David stopped walking, getting in her face. "I saw you two! Another minute and he would have had his tongue in your mouth!" Unbeknownst to them, Jax was watching the scene unfold from where Opie was setting up the fireworks.

Holly looked at the ground, feeling lower than dirt. David didn't deserve to see that, he was nothing but good to her, and this was how she repaid him. "I'm sorry David."

"Do you have feelings for him?" He asked her, when she held her silence, he yelled "DO YOU?" Jax started walking over to the two, as Holly bit her bottom lip, not wanting to answer the question.

"Hey bro, don't talk to her like that!" Jax said, getting in between Holly and Hale.

"Jax, stay out it, please." Holly begged him, knowing David's anger was well justified, and Jax was the last person he needed to see.

David did his best to ignore Jax, looking past him with a hurt look on his face. "Answer the question." He said in a deathly low voice.

"It doesn't matter, David. I'm with you!" Holly told him, still avoiding his very valid question.

"It does matter! I can't be with someone who I have to worry about cheating on me with a piece of shit felon!" David argued getting as close to Holly as he could with Jax as a barrier. Jax narrowed his eyes at Hale's comment about him, shoving Hale backwards.

"Jax!" Holly yelled, pushing past him to help David up.

"Assaulting a police officer? That's 6 months in county, asshole!" David yelled as he got up, ignoring Holly's attempt to help him up and pushing Jax.

"David!" Holly yelled, in shock that these grown men were fighting like teenagers over a girl… over her.

"Always hiding behind your badge, why don't you grow some balls? Maybe if you did I wouldn't have to take care of her when her boss is a dick." Jax taunted, getting in Hale's face. David reared back and threw a punch, hitting Jax in the jaw. Jax tackled him to the ground and the two rolled around, struggling for dominance.

"I would've handled it, if you hadn't felt the need to put your nose where it doesn't belong!" Hale yelled as the two were in the dirt, before being cut off by Jax blacking his eye.

Holly watched the two, stunned. She hadn't asked either of them to talk to Mr. Hill. That was her problem; she didn't need to be rescued. She was tired of the two, and didn't want either of them in jail that night, so she tried to get in between them and got caught in the crossfire, getting knocked down when David threw his arm back, hitting her across the face.

As if a hose had been turned on two fighting dogs, as soon as Holly hit the ground the men stopped fighting and jumped up, both trying to help her up. She pushed both of them away, her eyes ablaze with anger. "I don't need either of you to take care of me. I can take care of myself. David, if you don't want to believe me when I say I want to be with you, then we're done. Jax, we cannot and will not do this anymore. You are just the father of a student, and that's it." Holly took a breath and finished with, "right now though, I don't want to see either of you." She walked away from both, and Jax and David went their separate ways, both dumbfounded.

**SOASOASOA**

Holly was getting her class ready for dismissal, when an aide from the office came in, telling her Abel Teller's mother was there to pick him up. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, fairly certain that Abel's Mom was not in Charming. She asked the aide to walk the class out for pickup, and she walked Abel to the office.

She asked the office where Abel's 'mother' was and was directed outside. She asked the secretary to call Jax and tell him he needed to come up to the school immediately, and to tell him that Abel's mother was there. The secretary looked alarm at the urgency, and asked if she should call the police. Holly told her that wouldn't be necessary and it was probably just a misunderstanding.

Waiting on the bench outside was an unpleasant looking, tall blonde woman, kicking her leg nervously. "Abel, is that your Mom?" Holly asked him.

"No. I don't know her." Abel told her. The woman got up and smiled widely, reaching for Abel who hid behind Holly's legs, avoiding the woman.

"I'm sorry… who are you?" Holly asked the woman.

"I'm Wendy Case, Abel's mother." Wendy told her. Holly reached down and picked Abel up, backing away from the woman.

"The school has Tara Knowles listed as Abel's mother, and no mention of a Wendy Case."

"Well the school is wrong, I am Abel's mother, so give me my son!" Wendy said, frustrated, reaching out for Abel, who was clutching Holly so tightly she was fairly certain she'd have bruises.

"He doesn't know you, and I'm not letting you take him without his father's ok." Holly insisted, not intimidated in the slightest, despite Wendy's best efforts.

"Jax is trying to keep me away from my son!" Wendy insisted, tears forming in her eyes. "Give me my son you stupid bitch!"

"Don't yell at her!" Abel yelled at Wendy in anger.

"It's ok Abel." Holly told him in a happy, calm voice before lowering her tone to Wendy. "If you don't want to wait for Jax, then you'll wait for the police. I'm not letting you take him."

Wendy realized that the woman wouldn't budge on the issue, and turned her attention to Abel instead. "Abel sweetie, it's Mommy. I held you when you were a baby. I love you, don't you want to come see me?"

"NO! You're not my Mom!" Abel yelled at Wendy, tears running down his face.

Holly and Wendy stood, each woman determined to not back down, at a stalemate. When Wendy saw a group of motorcycles pulling into the parking lot, she tried a last ditch effort, grabbing Abel and trying to pull him out of Holly's arms. Abel held on to Holly for dear life, screaming at the top of his lungs. Wendy grabbed Holly's hair, pulling it as hard as she could.

Holly reached out with her free arm, slapping Wendy across the face and wrenching Abel away. Jax, Opie, Tig and Bobby ran up to the scene, and Jax put himself between Abel and Wendy. Holly sat on the bench with Abel, smoothing his hair and trying to calm the wailing child.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jax asked Wendy, very close to hitting a woman.

"I'm taking my son! You won't let me see him, and it's not fair!"

"You signed your rights away. Even if you hadn't, you're a meth head who almost killed him before he was born! You have no right to him." Jax told her. Wendy opened her mouth to protest, but Jax stopped her, getting very close to her so that Holly and Abel couldn't hear him. "Leave now. If you ever come after _my_ son again, I will fucking kill you."

Wendy's eyes widened and she turned around, running to her car and peeling out of the parking lot. Jax picked up Abel, hugging him tightly, kissing his head. "Go play with Opie and Tig for a minute." He told him.

"Yeah kid, let's teach you how to drive your Dad's bike." Tig joked, perking Abel right up.

Jax looked at Holly, not knowing where to even begin. "If you had just sent him to the office… he would be gone."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Abel, Jax… I wouldn't let anything happen to any of my students." Holly told him, standing up and rubbing her tender scalp. Between Abel and Wendy, she would be sore tonight.

"Thank you." He whispered, so lost in his emotion and so grateful to her that he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply. Holly felt as if electricity was flowing through his lips, a passionate explosion rushed over her. She put her hands on his cheeks, getting lost in the moment, before being wrenched into reality when David's face flashed in front of her closed eyes.

She pulled away from him, so angry with herself she almost couldn't speak. "David and I made up." She finally said, though all she really wanted to do was fall back into his arms.

"So?" He asked her.

"So… I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not going to do that to him." She told him, frustrated with his lackadaisical attitude.

"So break up with him." He told her.

Holly rubbed her forehead. "That's not right either, he hasn't done anything wrong. He is a good man and he doesn't deserve this."

"You can't tell me you don't feel this." He told her.

"And you can't tell me that you want me for me, and not because I'm David Hale's girlfriend." Holly told him, walking back into the school.

**A/N- PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Holly sat in Logan's Diner with David enjoying the day they both had off, a rarity. They hadn't mentioned Jax Teller all day, and Holly wanted to keep it that way. "How's work?" He asked her.

"It's going really well, the kids are great, the parents aren't causing too much drama, and the administration is avoiding me like the plague… I'm sure because of you." She added with a smirk.

"Hey, I just wanted to take care of you… Teller was the one who was out of line." David defended himself, hoping to bring the heat off him.

"Jax was just trying to help… in his own twisted way." Holly said. The mention of Jax brought back the memory of their kiss a few days ago, and made Holly have an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach when she looked at David.

"Yeah, twisted is an accurate description." David grumbled.

"David…" She said in a warning tone. "He's going through a rough time right now, go easy on him."

"What kind of rough time?" David asked her, though he honestly didn't care much.

"Abel's Mom showed up at the school a couple of days ago, tried to take him." Holly told him.

"Tara?" David asked. He had seen Tara before she left; she definitely didn't look like she was going to come back for anything, even Abel. But if she had, David had to admit Abel would have a better chance for a good future.

"No, Wendy." Holly told him.

"Oh shit." David said, he might hate Teller, but he knew Wendy wasn't a better option for Abel.

"Who is she?" Holly asked. She hadn't exactly had the chance to ask Jax about it.

"She is Abel's birth mother, and she's a druggie. She was on crank when she was pregnant with Abel, and had him premature because of it. He almost died. She went to rehab, and I never thought she'd show her face back here." David told her.

"Do you think she's clean now?" Holly asked him.

"Who knows, she's been in and out of rehab more times than I can remember. Maybe it'll stick this time around." David told her. "So… you saw Teller a few days ago?"

"Yes. I did." She told him, hoping like hell that he wouldn't question her too much.

"And…" He prompted.

"And what?" She asked. "He came because Wendy was trying to take Abel."

"Did he say anything to you?" David pressed.

"He said thank you." She told him. It wasn't entirely a lie, but the nagging feeling in her stomach reminded her it wasn't entirely the truth either.

"And this thank you… is that the reason you've been distant this week?" He asked her, not really wanting to know the answer.

Holly was going to lie. She desperately wanted to lie. But looking at David's face, she couldn't. She didn't want to be a liar and a cheater. "After Wendy threw a fit he was really emotional, and I was really emotional, and everything was hectic and crazy and we…we kissed." She admitted. David looked like she had punched him in the stomach. "It was a mistake. I'm so sorry." She told him, her words feeling empty, even to her.

"He kissed you?" David asked her, his blood boiling.

"It was just the heat of the moment. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again." Holly told him, wishing he would look at her.

"I have to… process this." David told her, standing up and walking out to his car.

"David, David, please! I'm sorry! David!" Holly yelled, running after him. She sighed, running her hand through her hair as she watched him drive away. She had screwed up, and she knew it.

**SOASOASOA**

Gemma was working on some invoices in the office of Teller Morrow, when a fire truck and several police cars pulled onto the lot, led by Hale. "What the hell did Jax do now?" She asked herself, running into the clubhouse, banging on the chapel door. "Look alive! We've got company!" She yelled out to the Sons who came out of the chapel like it was on fire. The group ran outside where Hale, his deputies, and a few firemen were milling around, taking orders from Hale.

"What the hell?" Jax asked Hale, as he approached the Sons.

"Fire Marshall is going to do a walk through, check for any code violations." Hale told him with a stone face. "It's standard practice for businesses."

"Uh huh." Jax said, disbelieving. "And it just gets sprung on businesses like this too right? With a mob of cops to help out?"

Hale leaned into Jax with a malicious grin. "Just playing it safe."

"What's this really about?" Gemma asked Hale, her hands on her hips.

Hale looked at Jax. "Why don't you ask your son?" He said to her, pushing past them and going into the clubhouse with the fire marshall.

Gemma gave Jax a disapproving look. "This wouldn't have anything to do with little miss perfect would it?"

"Maybe… or maybe Hale's just an asshole, ever think about that?" Jax asked her.

"Hale's a pain in the ass, but he's never been this focused on you before. This is dangerous. For you, for the club, for everyone." Gemma warned.

"Noted." Jax said, meandering into the clubhouse where Hale was standing in the middle of the room, watching the inspector work. "Hale!" he yelled, getting David's attention. "This isn't about the club; you and I both know that. If this is about Holly, then let's settle it."

"Alright, let's settle it then." Hale said. "You kissed her. I should bust your fucking nose."

"You can try." Opie said, stepping up behind Jax, arms crossed.

"Hey man, I might have kissed her, but she didn't push me away." Jax said cockily. "It's not all on me."

Hale stepped back, Jax might as well have punched him in the face. He couldn't think of a comeback, he couldn't start a physical fight; he had to do something though. He sniffed the air, looking at his deputies. "Do you smell smoke?" He asked, walking over to wall and placing a hand on it. "This wall feels hot, could be an electrical fire." He told them, taking a fire axe from one of the firefighters and swinging it into the wall, leaving a gaping hole. After the first strike, Hale let loose, putting holes into the walls, knocking the mug shots off the wall and finally embedding the axe into the Son's redwood table.

Jax and the club stood stunned, knowing they couldn't stop him without being arrested, and watched their clubhouse being destroyed. After Hale embedded the axe in the table, he walked out, leaving the Sons in their ruins. Jax looked around for Gemma, and realized she must have slipped out during the chaos. Juice went behind the bar, pulling out beers and shots, and the club sat around, trying to decide their next move.

**SOASOASOA**

Gemma Teller pulled up to Holly's house in a rage. She had gotten the little tart's address when Jax first started sniffing around her, but hadn't felt the need to use it until now. She banged on the door, and Holly finally answered, her eyes ringed in red and puffy, from crying. "You stay away from my son." Gemma told her, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Ok." Holly said, rolling her eyes.

"That's it? No argument, no confession of your love for him? Nothing?" Gemma asked, the wind taken out of her sails. She was ready for a knockdown, drag out fight. This was slightly disappointing.

"That's it. I should have never let things get this far." Holly told her.

"How can I expect you to teach my grandson about honesty when you are a cheater?" Gemma prodded, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"You're right. I can't. I can't take back what I did, but it will never happen again." Holly responded, looking at the floor in shame.

"So what, he isn't good enough for you?" Gemma asked, trying her best to pick a fight. She had a lot of suppressed anger she needed to get out.

"I didn't say that. I am with David. David is a good man, he's a sweet man, and he doesn't deserve this. Jax is great, but I chose David." Holly told her.

"A sweet man huh? Let me show you what your sweet man did." Gemma said, motioning for Holly.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked her.

"Field trip." Gemma responded.

When Holly and Gemma pulled up to the clubhouse, David's heart stopped. He was already ashamed of what he did. He wasn't a dirty cop, but what he had just done to the Son's clubhouse made him feel filthy, even if they did deserve it. The last thing he wanted was for Holly to see the wake of his temper tantrum. Holly glanced over at him, a look of shame and confusion on her face as she followed Gemma into the clubhouse. He thought about going in after her, but thought better of it. Instead, he sent his officers and the firemen home, not wanting them to see his inevitable fight with Holly.

Holly stepped into the clubhouse, her forehead creased with confusion as she looked at the wreckage. The Sons barely looked up when she came in, drowning their sorrows in copious amounts of alcohol. Holly looked at Gemma in shock. "David did this?" She asked a tinge of guilt in her voice. If she had just kept her mouth shut and hadn't told David what happened with her and Jax, this wouldn't have happened. She wanted to relieve her guilt and it was taken out on the Sons. She felt very selfish.

Jax finally noticed her and got up, not able to even manage a grin. "Hey." He said to her, ignoring his Mom's pointed look.

"Jax, I'm so sorry." Holly said, looking around.

"It wasn't your fault." He told her, though he knew Gemma disagreed.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have told him that we kissed. I should have known he would have blamed you."

Jax grinned. "You told him? Why?" He asked her, hoping that it was because she couldn't get him out of her head. After all once you go leather, you'll never feel better.

"I told him because I couldn't handle hiding it from him anymore. It was selfish of me, and I'm sorry."

Gemma piped in. "You know, it's hard to be a bitch to you when you're just so damn self aware."

"Sorry?" Holly offered.

"I think it was a compliment." Jax told her.

"I need to go talk to David." Holly told him as she looked at the destruction again, an anger building inside her. The Sons perked up at the thought of watching Hale get yelled at, and followed her out the door like a group of baby ducklings behind their mother. Holly turned around, "stop." She told them. "I'm going to talk to him alone." She told them. The Sons grumbled but stayed where they were, hoping they could at least get some sort of show.

When Holly got to David, she gave him an exasperated look, hoping he would give her some sort of logical explanation. "I'm sorry." He told her.

"Don't tell me, tell them!" She told him, motioning behind her at the Sons. "How could you do something like that?" She asked him.

"I was just… I was so angry at Teller, I let it get the best of me." David admitted.

"You were angry at him? What about me? Are you going to come bust up my classroom?" She challenged him.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm hurt… but I'm not mad." Hale tried to explain.

"Why not? Why aren't you _more_ angry with me? I'm the one who cheated, he didn't." She reminded him.

"Because I know him! I know that you wouldn't be able to control yourself if he got his claws into you!" Hale began, being cut off when Holly slapped his cheek. His cheeks reddened from the slap, and from the embarrassment of the Sons applauding and cheering after she did it.

"I'm not some weak woman who can't control myself, David. I know it was a mistake, and I should have never done it. Don't place all the blame on him." She ranted before taking a breath. "I want to be with you. I understand if you don't want to be with me. I broke your trust and I'm so sorry, but if you want to be with me, then this has to stop." She pleaded. "And, you have to make this right." She told him, pointing at the clubhouse.

"I'm going to make it right; I'll pay for the repairs." He promised her. "I want to be with you too. I don't want to do this anymore." He said sincerely. "Can we just start over? Can we go back to the way it used to be?"

Holly glanced back at Jax, who was doing his best to look casual as he smoked a cigarette, throwing glances at Holly and Hale. She could not deny her feelings for him in the slightest, but she knew who he was. He wasn't the type of man she would ever see herself being with. She didn't want to be the woman worrying about whether her man was dead on the side of the road, or in jail. David would never be like that. He _was_ her type of man, and she owed him another chance. "Ok. Let's start over."

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! I APPRECIATE ALL FEEDBACK, POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE. THANKS!**


End file.
